Freashman year not so cool!
by crystalshake
Summary: The rugrats are in High School! Can they make it though the up and down emtional rollercoaster? Or will they crack? First in the All grown up series. TXK CXL PXS AXOC DXOC
1. The pact

Tommy: 16

**Tommy: 16**

**Chuckie: 17**

**Phil:16**

**Kimi:16**

**Lil:16**

**Dil:15**

**Angelca: 18**

**Susie:18**

Tommy woke with a start. His alarm clock had never been his favorite way to get up in the morning. He got out of bed, got dressed and ran downstairs where his brother, Dil, and his mother, Didi, were making breakfast. Well, his mother was. Dil was playing with Spike. Tommy had had Spike ever since he was a baby. He looked out for Spike and Spike looked out for him. Then he noticed someone was missing.

"Mom, where's dad?" Tommy asked.

"He's in the basement working on his latest invention." His mom sighed. " I swear, one of his inventions is going to go horribly wrong and kill one of us."

Tommy and Dil laughed. Ever since Tommy went into high school his mom had been trying to be a cool mom. She wanted her last few years with Tommy to be funny and happy ones. Because Tommy was going to collage in four years and Dil was going to collage in five years. Tommy was in his freashman year, and Dil was in his last year of middle school.

"Hey, T," Dil said. " You and Kimi going on a date tonight or tomorrow night?"

"Shut up." Tommy whispered. That was what he needed his dad for. He was going to tell his father that he and Kimi were actually together. He could remember that night like it was last night. That's because it was last night.

_Flashback_

_(Tommy's POV)_

_Phil, Chuckie, Lil, Dil, Angelica and Susie were inside watching a movie so it was only Tommy and Kimi outside. They sat side by side in the Finster's backyard looking up at the moonlit sky._

"_It's beautiful." Kimi gasped._

"_Yeah, it is." Tommy said. But he wasn't looking at the sky. He was looking at her. Her long wavy purple hair, her shining smile, her hourglass figure…she was so beautiful. Tommy didn't know why he didn't ask her out last year. But he was going to try now. He thought about how he was going to do it as he looked at the sky._

_(Kimi's POV)_

_It was a beautiful night out. The rest of the gang, exepet herself and Tommy, went inside to watch a movie. She sat by Tommy in her backyard. She looked up at the sky and said,_

"_It beautiful."_

"_Yeah, it is." Tommy said. She had a feeling he was looking at her. But when she looked at him, he was staring at the sky. She never thought like this before, but he was so HOT! His purple hair plastered to his head, his 12 pack hidden under his shirt, his muscual arms, his gourages smile …he was the hottest boy she had ever seen. She wanted to tell him she loved him. She really did! But she didn't know how. But she was going to do it tonight. She looked back up at the sky to try and figure out a way how._

_(Tommy's POV)_

_This was it. He turned to Kimi and Kimi turned to look at him. 'Just say it, Pickles!' he thought. _

"_Hey Kimi,…" Tommy started. But Kimi put a finger to his lips._

"_Shhhh," she said. " I want to tell you something first."_

_(Kimi's POV)_

_Kimi took a deep breath and said,_

"_I love you, Tommy." _

_There she said it. She stood up and was about to leave when Tommy stood up and grabbed her gently by the sholders._

_(Tommy's POV)_

_Tommy couldn't believe it. She had said that she loved him. And now it was his turn._

"_I love you too." Tommy said._

_He and Kimi leaned closer and closer together until their lips were almost touching. Then he kissed her. And she kissed him right back. What they didn't know was that everybody else was watching them. Everybody in the house cheered when they kissed. They all knew that they would end up together someday._

_Flashback end_

Tommy ran down the stairs to the basement to tell his dad. He had a felling he wasn't going to take it well. His father was welding something together when he came down.

"Hey dad, can I talk to you?" Tommy asked. Stu stopped welding and said,

"Sure, what about."

"Well, it's about me and Kimi." Tommy started

"Yes…" Stu said. Tommy could hear the scared tone in his fathers voice. His dad was always overprotective. When he was a baby, a tween, and now when he was a teen.

"We're going out. I kissed her last night." Tommy confesed.

"Well, then, I guess we're going to have to go through the break-ups and the get-back-togethers and all of that." Stu said.

"I hope we won't have to." Tommy said.

"Me and your mother did. Every other week I would break up with her or she would break up with me for some strange reason. Then in a couple of days, we got back together again. It's in the teen nature." Stu said looking his son straight in the eye.

"Yeah, well thanks, dad." Tommy said.

"No problem." Stu said.

"TOMMY!" his mothers voice said. "Hurry up, your going to be late for your first day of high school!"

"Coming mom!" Tommy yelled.

"Have a good first day son." Stu said.

"Bye dad." Tommy said. He ran upstairs, grabbed his backpack and he and Dil were out the door in a matter of seconds. Dil friends and Tommy's friends were waiting outside for them. The weird thing was…they were talking to each other. As soon as the boys came near they stopped talking and waved.

"Dude, I can't believe we are in high school!" Phil said.

"Yeah, it's going to be so cool!" Lil said.

"I just hope I'm not picked on like I was in middle school." Chuckie said.

"Everything will be fine Chuckie. It's your first day, we all will have some problems." Kimi said.

"Yeah, like teachers, bulies, and homework." Tommy said.

"And you and Kimi and your relationship." Phil said laughing.

Everyone broke out laughing about last night. Well everyone but Tommy and Kimi. They thought last night was wonderful. The rest of the rugrats thought it was a joke.

"Sorry, but it's just so great!" Lil said.

"Yeah, we knew you guys would get together someday." Chuckie said.

"I've got an idea," Tommy said. " Let's make a pact that all of us will go by. Including Dil."

Dil looked up at his older brother with surprise.

"I'm a rugrat?" Dil asked.

"Of course!" everyone said.

"Let's have each person make part of it up." Kimi said.

"Okay I'll start," Lil said. " _If two of us are mad."_

"_Or the whole group is mad." _ Phil said.

"_Through happiness"_ Chuckie said.

"_And sadness."_ Kimi said.

"_We will all stick together."_ Dil said.

"_No matter what"_ Tommy said.

"_Because we are the rugrats!"_ everyone finished.

"Now when ever one of us needs cheering up or we all need cheering up, we've got this pact." Tommy said.

"Yeah, now let's get to school before we're late." Kimi said. And with that the rugrats gang, ( and some of Dil's friends) walked down the street toward the schools. What they didn't know is that this year was going to be hard, fun, sad, happy and a whole lot of other things.


	2. Freashman hero

The first thing Tommy thought when he entered the high school was 'wow'

The first thing Tommy thought when he entered the high school was 'wow'. It was huge! Way bigger than the middle school. 'Won't Dil get a surprise.' Tommy thought. The gang made their way to the main office where they had to pick up their schedules and lockers. When they entered there was already about twenty kids in the office. And there was enough room for thirty more to enter. That's how big this school was.

"Hey guys!" A voice said behind them. They rugrats turned around to find themselves facing Harold. He used to be one of Angelica's friends. Or maybe he still was. On one really knew.

"Hey Harold." Phil said.

"So are you guys going to pick up your schedules and locker numbers first? Or are you going to let someone else go first like everyone else here." Harold said. The rugrats looked around and found that no one had theirs yet.

"Why doesn't anyone have theirs yet?" Lil asked.

"Their all new to the high school, they don't know what to do." Harold said.

"Well, why don't they just ask?" Chuckie asked.

"Their all too scared. This is a new, and big school to them." Harold said.

"Well, let's fix that." Tommy said. He walked toward the front desk and everyone in the room silenced.

" Where do I pick up a schedule and locker number?" Tommy asked.

"Well, right here sweetie. What's your name?" the clerk asked.

"Tommy Pickles." Tommy said.

"Ah, here you are. Thomas Stu Pickles. Freashman. Correct?" The clerk asked.

"That's me." Tommy said.

"Here you go." The clerk said. She handed him a piece of paper with his schedule on it and a small slit of paper with his locker number on it.

"Thanks." Tommy said.

"No problem." The clerk said. After Tommy left the front desk everyone got in line. Since the rugrats were first Tommy didn't have to wait long.

"That was a brave move man." Chuckie said.

"Why? All I did was go and get my schedule and locker number." Tommy replied.

"Yeah, but you're a freashman. The older classmen are supposed to have the advange. Did you see all of the freashman in there? They were all scared. Tommy, that just made you a freasman legand!" Phil said.

"Oh, please Phil. That didn't make me a freashman legend. I just showed everybody they don't have to be scared." Tommy said.

"Yeah, but it was still pretty cool." Lil said.

"Yeah, not even one of us could do that on their first day." Kimi said wrapping her arms around Tommy's neck.

"Well, we should get to class." Tommy said putting an arm around Kimi's waist and waling toward class.

"There he is!" A voice said behind them. The rugrats turned around to find a huge group of freashmans standing there.

"Who's he?" Chuckie asked.

"The one with the purple hair!" A boy said. All of the rugrats eyes turned to Tommy.

"Tommy?" Phil asked.

"Yeah," a girl said running up to them, " We just want to say thank you. We were all scared in there. None of us wanted to make a mistake. Then you brought our courage up by asking first. And also their was some junors in there. They were all laughing at us. But then you walked up and asked and the Jouiners were silenced. They were staring at you like you were stepping out of line. You acted like a jounier in there. No a_ senior_ in there."

"Well, thank you. I guess." Tommy said.

"Well, we have to get to class. But if you or your friends need anything, just call one of us. Oh and stay away from Bilford." The girl said, her tone stern and scary when she said Bilford.

"Who's Bilford?" Lil and Kimi asked at the same time.

"Bilford is the freashman bully. He's going to follow us all the way to senior year! Ugh. Well, just stay away from him and try to stay on his good side." The girl said.

"Well, thanks for the info." Kimi said,

"No problem. Bye." The girl said and ran off. The rest of the freashmans followed. The rugrats were swept into the crowd. They were on their way to their first class. And every rugrat hoped that the rest of the year went like it did this morning. How wrong were they!


	3. Math, Gym, and Science

Tommy's first class was math

Tommy's first class was math. He hated math so much! He never could understand decimals and fractions. Now his brother. His brother was a whiz a math. He understood 12 grade math. And he was in the 8th grade! Tommy was in the 9th grade and he didn't understand 6th grade math! When he walked into class he hoped the teacher wasn't that strict. When he saw the teacher he knew he wouldn't be. Because he knew this teacher. It was his grandfather! Phil and Chuckie turned around and stared at him. Other people who knew the teacher looked at Tommy and started giggling. 'Oh NO!!' Tommy thought.

"Hello class, my name is Mr. Pickles. I'm Tommy's grandfather." Lou said. Tommy slumped down in his chair, blushing. His grandfather was going to embarrasses him so bad! Maybe not as bad as his own father, but still! This was bad.

"Hi Tommy!" Lou said waving. That's when Tommy broke down. He wanted to run out of the room, crying. But he couldn't. He didn't want to make himself the baby of the class. Luckily, math class passed quickly and Tommy got every word of it. Maybe, the thought of his own grandfather failing him kept him going. The bell rang and Tommy was out the door in a flash.

"Dude!" Phil said. "You're going to have a tough time in math!"

"Yeah, who knew your grandfather got a job as a math teacher!" Chuckie said.

"Well, now that's over." Tommy said.

Next the boys had gym. Kimi and Lil had gym with them too. Lil ran up to them when she saw them. Kimi stayed where she was.

"Hey guys." Lil said. "I heard your grandfather is the math teacher, Tommy."

"Yeah it sucks. What's wrong with Kimi?" Tommy asked.

"Oh it's nothing. She just had a bad time in history. So you guys ready for gym?" Lil asked. Phil and Chuckie nodded but none of them noticed Tommy walking over to Kimi. He sat down and put a hand on hers,

"What's wrong Kimi? Something happen in History?" Tommy asked.

"I got a call in History from the hospital. My father died from a stroke." Kimi sobbed.

"OH NO!! CHARLES!!" Tommy said.

"No. My real father. **( A/N I don't know if Kimi's real father died or he and Kira separated but I am going to have it that they separated.)**

I almost broke down in front of the whole class. I told the teacher and she said I could leave early." Kimi sobbed.

"Oh Kimi, I am so so sorry! If there's anything I could do to help, tell me." Tommy said hugging her.

"Well, I'm sorry Tommy but I was wondering if I could cancel out date tonight. And maybe just lay low for a week or two until I get up and running again." Kimi said.

"Of course. And if you need anything else, don't hesitate to call me or come over." Tommy said.

"And again, I am really sorry." Kimi said looking deep into his eyes.

"It's all right. You need some time to recuperate. It's hard when you lose a loved one." Tommy said.

"Thanks Tommy. You're the best boyfriend ever." Kimi said hugging him. That's when she broke down. Tommy's shirt was soaked with tears. Tommy just kept on holding her until she was finished. When she looked up she even saw a tear in his eye. He hated seeing her like this.

"Well, I guess we both have to feel bad for each other. Me and my dad, and you having your grandfather as our math teacher, your father as our gym teacher, and your mother as our science teacher." Kimi said snickering. Tommy's face went pale. His father…his mother…WHAT!!

"Wait, did you just say that my father is our gym teacher and my mother is our science teacher!!" Tommy gasped.

"Yeah, didn't you look at your schedule?" Kimi asked. Tommy quickly pulled it out and looked at it.

_Student: Tommy Stu Pickles Year: Freshman_

_Math: Lou Pickles_

_Gym: Stu Pickles_

_History: Mary Michelson_

_Science: Didi Pickles_

_Music: Sam Jenkins_

_Reading: Jane Taylor_

"Oh my god!" Tommy gasped as he looked at his family's names. 'How could they do this to me?!' Tommy thought. Kimi got scared because Tommy's face was a white as a sheet.

"Tommy, are you all right?" Kimi asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"NO! My parents and my grandfather think that by being my teachers they can keep an eye on me! They will just embarrass me!" Tommy said. "Oh but what am I saying? Your father just died and her I am grieving that my parents will embarrass me.

"It's fine Tommy. Maybe this Friday we can get together. Okay?" Kimi said.

"Okay." Tommy said kissing her. Kimi smiled and looked at her watch.

"Oh No! We're going to be late!" Kimi said jumping up. Tommy and she ran to the gym. Everybody was sitting in a straight line. The rest of the gang was at the end. Kimi and Tommy ran up to them. Phil, Chuckie and Lil looked at Tommy with dismay. 'I'm sorry dude!' Phil mouthed. Tommy shrugged. His father came out with a whistle around his neck and a clip board.

"Good morning class. My name is Mr. Pickles. I'm Tommy's father." Stu said. All heads turned toward Tommy as he put his head between his legs.

"As you may or may not know, people come in different shapes and sizes. Some are good at sports, some are not. Take Phil and Tommy. Phil is this good shaped, tall boy who is very good at sports. Tommy has more of a smaller figure, sort short and isn't as good at sports. I'm here to make sure both types get a fair gym class. Right Tommy?" Stu said.

But Tommy was already out the door with tears in his eyes. Without knowing it, his own father had just embarrassed and insulted him in front of everybody! He ran into the boys locker room, ran to a corner and slid down the wall, sobbing. He heard the door open and Phil was sitting by him.

"It's okay dude. He didn't mean anything." Phil said.

"Yes, he did. " Tommy said between sobs. "My father is ruining my life. And my mother will probably be the same. I couldn't take this Phil! I can't have my grandfather and my parents as teachers!"

"You have your friends and that's all you need in this type of situation." Phil said putting a comforting hand on his friends shoulder. Tommy was going though a tough time. He needs somebody. No, he needs a lot of somebody's. And those somebody's were him, Chuckie, Lil, Kimi, Harold, Susie, Angelica and Dil.

"Thanks Phil. But it's not enough. I'm sorry but can I be alone for a while?" Tommy asked.

"Sure bud. If you need anything call." Phil said standing up. He took one last look at Tommy and ran out the door.


	4. Tensions rise

Tommy came out of the locker room, fully dressed and his eyes red

Tommy came out of the locker room, fully dressed and his eyes red. Gym had just ended and everybody was going into the locker room to change. He didn't want to be there when other people where. They would laugh at him, he knew it. So much for being the freshman hero. He waited by the locker room for his friends. Chuckie came out first.

"How are you doing?" Chuckie asked.

"Horrible. I don't want to go to science now. I've had enough of my family." Tommy said.

"Well think of it this way, your family is all in the morning. After three classes you're done with them." Chuckie said.

"Until I get home." Tommy said. "What is my dad going to say when I get home? Will he yell at me or fell terrible for what he did?

"He'll fell terrible," a voice behind them said. Phil had come out of the locker room by now. "Sure you skipped class, but no father likes to see his son cry."

"Right, so just roll with the rest of your day and see how it goes." Chuckie said.

"All right." Tommy said. Then he spotted Lil and Kimi coming out of the girls' locker room. "Hey Kimi, hey Lil!"

"Hey Tommy" Lil and Kimi said.

"Can you get though the rest of the day?" Kimi asked putting her arms around his neck.

"I hope so." Tommy replied putting his arms around her waist.

"Well Tommy, you only have Kimi in your science class but as long as you two sit by each other I think you'll be fine." Lil said.

"Thanks Lil. We have to get going. I don't want to be late after what happened in gym class." Tommy said.

"Yeah, let's go." Phil said. They walked down the hall to the classrooms. They left Lil at math. Then Phil and Chuckie in music. Then Tommy and Kimi made their way to science. When Tommy entered the room everyone looked at him. But they weren't snickering or laughing. They looked like they were hurt for him. They all had sad looks on their faces. One girl finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry." The girl said.

"Why?" Tommy asked.

"About your family being teachers here." A boy said. "It must be hard."

"Yea, but I'll make it. Thanks." Tommy said. Every nodded. There was two seats in the back, side by side. Tommy and Kimi slipped into them. Tommy was happy they were in the back. He didn't always have to look at his mother than. The door opened and his mom stepped in.

"Hello class. My name is Mrs. Pickles. I'm Tommy's mother." Didi said. All heads turned toward Tommy. But this time Tommy didn't hide. Because these people were his friends. He thought science class may not be all that bad.

"Today we will be learning about the periodic table…" Didi said. And she rambled on and on. Tommy was glad she didn't recognize him as her little boy in the class. But during the class quiet study time she said,

"Tommy, can I see you outside please." Didi said. Tommy got up and made his way toward the door. He knew it was going to be about gym. He knew it. Once they were outside and out of earshot of the other students his mother turned to him with a soft look on her face.

"Tommy, what happened in gym today?" Didi asked. He knew it. She, like his father and grandfather, was butting into his business.

"Nothing." Tommy said.

"Your father said you ran out the door, crying." Didi said.

"It's none of your business." Tommy said bitterly. He didn't want to be angry at his mom. He wasn't angry at his mom. But she still ruined his school year by becoming a teacher. And she didn't even tell him! How'd she get a job as a teacher anyway?

"All right. But if you need to talk to someone…you have me." Didi said.

"Fine." Tommy said and opened the door. Didi gave him a sad look but fallowed him inside. The rest of the day went fine after that. Except the juniors teasing him at lunch.

"So much for the freshman hero." One teased.

"What's wrong, Tommy. Afraid your daddy's going to get ya?" One said. Tommy felt his cheeks burn. Next to his family, teasing was the worst. He couldn't wait for the day to be over. But then he thought of his dad. And suddenly, he wanted to stay at school. Tommy was sweating on the bus. As the bus pulled up to his house, Tommy looked at it with despair. But he got off and walk up the driveway. His brother wasn't home yet, nor his mother, but his father was. He walked in, put his backpack down and found his father in the living room. He didn't look mad or sad. He looked scared.

"Hi Tommy." Stu said.

"Hi dad." Tommy said.

"Look, about gym…" Stu said.

"There's nothing to talk about." Tommy said cutting him off.

"Yes, there is. Now sit." Stu said. Tommy sat across from is father.

"Now, I don't know why you ran out of the gym in tears…but I think I know what you need." Stu said.

"What's that?" Tommy asked.

"I think you need to see the therapist at the school." Stu said. He thought he need therapy!! He didn't need therapy; he just needed his father to apologize! His father was wrong and Tommy wasn't going to hold back to show him how wrong he was.

"THERPY!!" Tommy yelled jumping up. Apparently, this wasn't how his father expected him to react because Stu jumped back in his chair.

"I DON'T NEED THERPY!! I NEED YOUR APOLGY!! YOU HUMILLATED ME IN FORNT OF THE WHOL CLASS!! BY SAYING I'M NOT GOOD AT SPORTS AND PHIL WAS!! THAT COULD HAVE BEEN THE WORST AND MOST HURTFUL THING YOU COULD EVER SAY TO ME!! AND UNTIL I GET A FULL APOLGY, YOU CAN FORGET ME EVER FORGIVEING YOU OR EVEN TALKING TO YOU!!" Tommy yelled and ran up to his room. He slammed the door, and started crying. He flopped himself onto his bed and soon his pillows were soaking wet. But he cried when his mother came home, his brother and he wouldn't even answer his cell phone. He missed so many calls from his friends. Why did his family get jobs at _his_ school? Why?

**Ok, I promise they'll be more of Kimi and the rest of the gang in the next chapter. Thanks to all who have R&R!!-crystalshake**


	5. You're never alone

Kimi hung up the phone after the sixth time

Kimi hung up the phone after the sixth time. Tommy still hadn't answered. She wanted to know what happened. Had he talked to his dad? Did he blow up at his father? Or did he keep calm? She talked to Lil just a little while ago. She said she heard yelling from the Pickles house. Kimi tried to think of who would know what happened over there. Dil. Dil should know. She diled his cell and waited four rings for him to pick up.

"Hello?" Dil said.

"Hi Dil, this is Kimi. I have a quick question for you." Kimi said.

"Sure, anything." Dil said.

"Do you know what happened between Tommy and your dad?" Kimi asked.

"Nope. All I know is that dad hasn't come out from the basement ever since I came home and Tommy has been up in his room and also hasn't come out. I tried knocking on both of their doors but they wouldn't answer. But maybe you could. You could come over and try to talk to Tommy. Would you?" Dil asked.

"Sure. I'll be over there in a minute." Kimi said.

"Okay. Bye Kimi." Dil said.

"Bye Dil." Kimi said. She hung up the phone and got her jacket. She ran into the garage, grabbed her bike and was on her way to the Pickles house. When she pulled up she saw that Tommy's blinds were shut. Not a good sign. She ran up the walk and knocked on the door. Dil answered.

"Hey Kimi. Come on in." Dil said.

"Thanks. Tommy still in his room?" Kimi asked.

"Yeah. I just hope he opens for you. I mean, you are his girlfriend." Dil said. Kimi walked up the stairs and stopped at Tommy's door. What if he was unstable? She didn't want to get hurt! But Tommy wouldn't hurt her. He would never. So she raised her hand and knocked. When there was no answer she tried the handle. It was locked.

"Tommy please let me in. I want to talk to you. I can help you…if you need it." Kimi said. There still was no answer. Until she heard footsteps in the room. The door unlocked and opened and there stood Tommy. In probably the worst shape of his life. His eyes were red for the second time today and his shirt was soaked with tears. His hair was all messy and he had a frown on his face. That was what surprised Kimi the most. He never frowned. Well, there's a first time for everything. Tommy looked around her and pulled her inside. He shut and locked the door and sat in a chair with his head in his hands. Kimi bent down to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Just tell me what happened." Kimi said,.

"Well, we calm for a few seconds…until he said I needed tharpy." Tommy said. Kimi was shocked. For Tommy's dad to say that?! That's too weird.

"That's when I blew up at him. I yelled for a few seconds then ran up to my room, crying. Tommy said.

"And that's it?" Kimi asked.

"And that's it. I haven't come out of my room since." Tommy said.

"Oh well, you do know that your dad hasn't come out of the basement either." Kimi said.

"He hasn't?" Tommy asked.

"Nope and listen Tommy. I've been in tons of fights with my dad. And they all turn out okay. Some take longer than others but we still hug in the end." Kimi said.

"Yeah well, that's you and your dad. This is me and my dad. It's different." Tommy said. Kimi was about to respond when there was a knock at the door.

"Tommy?" A voice said. It sounded like Lil. "It's Lil, Phil, Chuckie and Dil.

Tommy stood up and opened the door. He shut and locked the door behind him.

"How are you doing?" All four asked at the same time.

"Been better." Tommy said.

"Well just remember this…you've got all of us." Phil said.

"Yeah, we're all in this together." Chuckie said.

"We will never be separated." Lil said.

"You can always come to any of us." Dil said.

"You're never alone." Kimi said. Having everyone there made Tommy a little better. Kimi knew it. He smiled as he remembered something. He looked at Kimi and she smiled. Kimi looked at Lil and she smiled. Lil looked at Phil and he smiled. Phil looked at Chuckie and he smiled. Chuckie looked at Dil and he smiled. Then Lil started.

"_If two of us are mad." _ Lil said.

"_Or the whole group is mad." _ Phil said.

"_Through happiness." _ Chuckie said.

"_And sadness."_ Kimi said.

"_We will all stick together." _ Dil said.

"_No matter what."_ Tommy said.

"_Because we are the rugrats!"_ Everyone finished. Kimi was happy to finally see a smile on Tommy's face.

"Hey, I'm going to go get something to eat. You guys want something?" Tommy asked.

"Sure." Everyone said.

"Okay, I'll make pizza rolls." Tommy said. He walked out the door and down the steps and turned to go through the kitchen door…only to walk right into his father.


	6. Gun scare

Tommy just stared at his father

Tommy just stared at his father. He didn't want to say anything to him. Not until he said something.

"Hello, son." Stu said.

"Hello, dad." Tommy said. They just stared at each other for the longest of time. Then Tommy found him doing the strangest thing. He was breaking down into tears. He tried his best to hold them back, but he couldn't. He then just let them flow.

"I'm…I'm sorry dad." Tommy choaked out.

"No, No, I'm sorry." Stu said, putting down his food and hugging Tommy. "It's my fault. I'm sorry I said that and I'm sorry I even became your gym teacher. It's just…your growing up so fast. I want to keep track of you. And me and your mom thought it would be best if we had an ear in the school. Then your grandpa came in, heard us talking and wanted to do it too. So we talked to your principal and somehow got jobs. I wanted to make sure that you were safe. I didn't want you getting into anything bad. You know that. I only did it to protect you."

The whole time Tommy was just sobbing into his fathers cheast. To tell the truth, it felt warm to him. His father had always felt more warm to him then his mother. When Tommy finally pulled away his father's shirt was soaking wet.

"Thanks, dad." Tommy said, smiling. Stu just smiled and hugged him again. When they came apart Stu said,

"I'll be down in the basement if you need me. Remember, you can talk about anything with me."

"Right." Tommy said. His father whpped the rest of the tears off of Tommy's face.

"I never liked to see you cry." Stu said. Tommy smiled as his father walked down to the basement. Tommy ran into the kitchen and quickly made the pizza rolls. He carried the plate upstairs and into his room.

"What took so long dude. Your microwave blow up?" Phil said.

"No…I had a run in with my dad." Tommy said.

"Really? What happened?" Chuckie asked.

"Well, he confesed the only reason my family became teachers was to protect me. I can kinda see why. There's a lot of bad stuff going on at the school." Tommy said.

"That's right. I wouldn't be surprised if the police showed up." Lil said.

"Yeah, I'm just happy that you settled out everything with your dad." Kimi said. Tommy smiled, went over to her, and put an arm around her shoulders. He kissed her on the cheak.

"Please…no making out while I'm here" Dil said. Everyone burst out laughing. Dil always had a way to make people laugh. But there laughter was cut short when they heard a shot out side. Since Tommy's window was on the front side of the house they opened it and looked out. What they saw made everyone freeze. There was a man with a gun in his hand, and a little boy on the ground, with a bullet in his cheast.

"Oh my god!" Kimi said.

"We have to help him!" Lil said.

"But that guy has a gun and he seems like a maniac! He could kill us!" Chuckie said.

"That's a risk we'll have to take!" Tommy said. He ran out of his room and into the hallway. The rest fallowed him.

"Okay here's what we'll do. Phil, Chuckie, you take the guy from behind and try to get the gun. Lil you go from the side. Kimi and Dil will stay here. And I'll take him from the front." Tommy said.

"WHAT!!" Kimi and Dil said.

"I can handle him!" Dil said.

"Dil, you're my little brother and I love you. I can't lose you. If he shoots you…I'll never forgive myself. So your staying here" Tommy said.

"And what about me!" Kimi said.

"You're my girlfriend and I love you too. I don't want you to get hurt. I'm also asking you to watch over Dil. I know I can trust you" Tommy said.

"Fine. Just be careful." Kimi said.

"Always am." Tommy said. Kimi came up and gave him a full kiss on the lips. It seemed like forever until they came apart. Tommy then smiled and ran out the door. Phil, Chuckie and Lil fallowed. Chuckie and Phil ran around him. The guy was so out of it he didn't notice Lil taking her postion. He saw Tommy running at him though. He was about to shoot when Phil and Chuckie ran up and grabbed his arms. The guy stuggeled. He was bigger then all of them put together! Phil was trying to keep one arm from punching Chuckie as he tried to wrestle the other arm to get the gun. Lil ran forward to help him. He soon kicked off Phil. But Phil was right back up and grabbed the guys arm again. Tommy let out a yell and ran forward. He ramed right into the guy and he stumbled backward. The force loosed his grip on the gun. Chuckie was able to rip it out of his hand.

"Got it!" Chuckie yelled. The bad thing was, Chuckie accentdenly let go of the guys arm. He threw Lil off and punched Chuckie. Chuckie stumbled backward and dropped the gun. Phil saw it and made a move for it. But the guy kicked Phil in the stomach and Phil dropped to the ground in pain. Tommy ran for it but the guy picked it up and did a round kick that hit Tommy in the face. Tommy fell, blood rushing from his nose. The guy pointed the gun at Tommy. Tommy didn't dare move. Phil looked up and saw what was happening. Chuckie and Lil did too. They didn't dare move in fear for Tommy. The guy was gently starting to pull the trigger.

"NOOOOO!!" Chuckie, Lil and Phil said.

"TOMMY!!" Kimi and Dil yelled. But then someone hit the guy from the side. No one saw him come from any where. He wresled the gun form the guys hand and gave him a good punch to the face. The guy layed motionless on the ground while the other guy got off of him and put the gun in his pocket. He ran over to Tommy. Tommy froze when he saw who it was. It was his father. Stu put his arms around his shivering son.

"I told you I would keep you safe." Stu said.

"I love you dad." Tommy said.

"I love you too son." Stu said.

"TOMMY!" A voice yelled. It was his mother. She just got home from the store and was running over. She put her arms around him and kissed him on the forehead.

"Are you alright?" Didi asked.

"I'm fine, It's just my nose." Tommy said.

"Where's Dil?" Didi asked.

"Inside. He's fine." Tommy said. Didi ran inside and hugged Dil. The rest of the parents and the police came soon. Everyone was hugging and kissing.

"What were you thinking!" Chaz said while hugging Chuckie. "You could have been killed!"

"That's right! We couldn't lose you!" Betty said. She pulled Phil and Lil into the tightest hug Tommy had even seen. Kimi came up and kissed Tommy.

"You told me you would be careful." Kimi said.

"I was." Tommy said. Kimi gave him a look that would scare even Spike. "Okay, I wasn't careful."

They watched as the little boy was put on a steacher. But then Tommy got a good look at the boy. It wasn't a boy at all! And even worse, it was the girl who had called Tommy a freshman hero and warned them about Bilford. He was going to kill that man the next time he saw him.

"That's just terrible." Phil said.

"Yeah, who would do such a thing?" Lil asked.

"An escaped mental patienet." A police officer said. "He was in a car crash a couple years back. He escaped yesterday. We don't know how he got the gun yet but we will. You kids put your lives on the line, but we thank you."

"You're welcome." Everyone said. The next morning they saw they were in the paper. In the caferteia the next day Tommy read them the article.

_GUN SCARE_

_At Praiewood drive there was a gun scare on the main street. Pablo Sanchez, an escaped mental patient, had gotten a gun from an abandoned werehouse. On the street he shot a girl named Julie Martin. She was shot right outside the Pickles house. The Pickles sons, Tommy and Dil, and Tommy's friends, Phil and Lil Deville and Chuckie and Kimi Finster heard the shot and devised a plan to capture Sanchez. Phil Deville and Chuckie Finster took Sanchez from behind while Lil Deville took Sanchez from the side. Tommy Pickles took Sanchez head on. Tommy made Kimi Finster and Dil Pickles stay inside to keep them safe. Tommy's life was on the line when Sanchez pointed the gun right at him. Forntally, Tommy's father, Stu Pickles, tackled Sanchez right before he pulled the trigger. The children escaped with only brusies, scraches and a bloody nose._

Below the article was a picture of Sanchez. And right beside that was a picture of Tommy, Dil, Phil, Lil, Chuckie, and Kimi.

"Wow, I didn't think there'd be that long of an article." Phil said.

"It was a gun scare, Phil. Of course there's going to be a long article!" Lil said.

"I'm just glad we caught that guy and we weren't exetermly hurt." Chuckie said. Kimi looked at the picture of the rugrats and frowned.

"Am I really that fat?" Kimi asked.

"Of course not!" Tommy said standing up and putting his arms around her. "You're a perfect size. Your…Kimi sized."

Kimi laughed and said, "Thanks Tommy." Everyone turned away when the two kissed. It was still a little weird having two of the rugrats dating. Once they pulled away the rest of the rugrats were still turned away.

"You guys can look now." Kimi said. Everyone turned around.

"And you know what else Kimi? The camera adds ten pounds." Phil said. Kimi hit him as everyone laughed. It was just like old times. Almost.


	7. Truth or dare

Tommy sat in his room on a warm Saturday night

Tommy sat in his room on a warm Saturday night. He was so bored and he had nothing to do. He fished his homework, he got tired of videogames, he didn't want to look at the article again becuasue when Kimi said she thought she looked fat it made him think he was fat. Stupid teenage hormones. He lay on his bed looking up at the celiling. His cell phone played 'Dark in the heart' as it rang. Tommy picked it up and said,

"Hello?"

"Hey Tommy." A voice said.

"Who is this?" Tommy asked.

"You can't remember your own girlfriend!" The voice said. Tommy bolted up.

"Kimi! I'm sorry, I'm just really bored and you know how I get when I'm bored." Tommy said.

"Yeah. You space out. So anyway, how about I get rid of your boredom." Kimi said.

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked.

"You, me, Chuckie, Lil, Phil, Angelica, and Suzie. All at Lil's house. We're going to play a very fun game. You gotta come over." Kimi said.

"Okay! I'll be right over." Tommy said.

"Ok. I love you!" Kimi said.

"I love you too Kimi." Tommy said.

"Good bye." Kimi said.

"Bye." Tommy said and hung up his phone. A smile danced on his face. He ran down stairs to his mom.

"Hey mom! Can I go over to Phil's? Everyone else is there and were going to play a game." Tommy asked.

"Sure! Just be home by midnight." Didi said.

"Sweet!" Tommy said. He grabbed his jacket and ran out the door, then he stopped short. Did his mom just say he could stay out until midnight? Oh well! Who cares! More time for fun! Tommy raced to Phil's house and knocked on the door. Lil opened it.

"Hey Tommy!" Lil said.

"Hey Lil. Hey everybody!" Tommy said.

"Hey Tommy!" everybody said. Tommy sat down next to Kimi.

"So what are we playing?" Tommy asked.

"Truth or dare!" Chuckie said.

"Water style!" Phil said.

"Well, at first water style. Then after words it gets fun!" Kimi said eyeing Tommy.

"What do you mean 'it gets fun'?" Tommy asked.

"You'll see." Suzie said. Right then Harold came bursting through the door.

"Hey guys." Harold said.

"Hey Harold." Everyone said. Tommy then heard the door open again. He saw the red flash of his brother's jacket.

"Dil! What are you doing here?" Tommy asked.

"I fallowed you. Just making sure you don't get into any trouble!" Dil said.

"Go home, Dil!" Tommy said.

"He can stay and play." Kimi said. Dil had a big grin on his face and sat next to Tommy.

"What we do soon will make him want to leave but that will be his punishment for fallowing you." Kimi whispered to Tommy. Tommy smiled and nodded. He smiled at Dil and Dil looked at him like he was a goofball. The door opened yet again. A young girl about Dil's age came through. She had dark red hair and was about Dil's height. She had shining green eyes. Dil smiled and motoned her over.

"Guys…this is Samantha." Dil said. Everyone said hi and then Lil said,

"Do you want to stay and play?"

"Sure." Samantha said. She sat next to Dil and he put his arm around her shoulders. 'Oh he is never going to hear the end of this!' Tommy thought. "We don't have to get him in the game. I'll get him when I get home." Tommy whispered. Kimi nodded.

"Ok. Now that everyone is here let's get started! I'm going to break you up into teams. Each person only gets two truths. The rest are dares. If you answer a truth and no one can back you up saying that they know that you told the truth, that team gets one point. If antoher person, from the same team, can back it up, the team gets two points. If you finish a dare, you get five points. Now a black hole dare is something you have to do. You can't skip it an lose the points. You have to do it. But the catch is…it's worth thirty points! When were done, the team with the most points wins." Phil said.

"Okay!" everyone said. Phil pulled out a piece of paper.

"The first team is…Tommy…Kimi…Chuckie…me…and…" Phil said as he looked around for another player. He smiled as he wrote down another name. "And Samantha."

Samantha and Dil looked at Phil with surprise.

"Lil…Dil…Harold…Angelica…and Suzie are team number two." Phil said. Dil went over to sit by Harold and Phil sat by Samantha.

"Oh! And I forgot to mention what it means by water style. If you don't do a dare that's not a black hole dare, you get soaked with a bucket of water." Phil said.

"Sweet." Chuckie said.

"Okay, let's flip a coin to get started." Phil took out a coin and flipped into the air. "Tails!" he called. The coin landed on heads. Phil srugged.

"Do your worst." Tommy said.

"Harold's first." Angelica said.

"All right…ummm…oh! Chuckie, truth or dare?" Harold said.

"Truth." Chuckie said.

"Is it true that you have a girlfriend?" Harold asked. Everyone looked at Chuckie. Chuckie glanced neverosly at Angelica. She had a worried look in her eyes.

"Yes." Chuckie said. Phil looked at Angelica. 'Can I back it up?' Phil mouthed. Angelica nodded.

"And I can back it up." Phil said. Chuckie threw Phil a glare but Angelica kicked him in the shin.

"It's Angelica!" Phil said.

"Yes It's me." Angelica said. Then something weird happened. Everyone applauded. Tommy even patted Chuckie on the back.

"Hey, maybe if you and Angelica get married, that means you'd be my cousin in law!" Tommy said.

"Cool!" Chuckie said.

"Weird." Dil said. Tommy burst out laughing. Then everyone joined him. Once the laughter died down it was Suzie's turn. She looked down the line, knowing she couldn't use Chuckie anymore. Her eyes settled on Kimi. She smiled an evil little grin that was rare on her. But it was still really freaky. Even Kimi sat up a little bit.

"Kimi," Suzie said. "Truth or dare."

"Truth." Kimi said.

"How many times have you made out with Tommy!" Suzie said. Tommy's eyes widened. Kimi's did too.

"Ummmm…….12." Kimi said.

"Whoa!" Phil said.

"That's pretty good for a new couple." Suzie said.

"Angelica's turn." Harold said. Angelica's eyes ran down the line of possible victiams. Her eyes fell on Samantha.

"Samantha, truth or dare?" Angelica asked.

"Dare." Samantha said. Her whole team looked at her in surprise. Most people want to use their truths first. Normally.

"I dare you to…kiss Dil!" Angelica said. Tommy was trying his best to hold back his laughter and Dil had a scared look on his face. Samantha stood up and went over to him She bent down and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey! That's not what I meant by kiss!" Angelica said.

"You just said I had to kiss him. You didn't say where." Samantha said. Angelica opened her mouth to say something but then closed it. She was beat. Tommy started laughing as Samantha sat back down.

"What's so funny, Pickles!?" Angelica said.

"That you got out-smarted by someone younger than you!" Tommy gasped.

"You better close that mouth or I'll close it for you!" Angelica said. Tommy stopped laughing and put an arm around Kimi's shoulders. It was Dil's turn now.

"Tommy, truth or dare?" Dil asked. Tommy had to think hard about this one. His brother could think of anything. He did think that there were aliens up in the sky at all times. He could think of an embassering truth and a horrible dare. But he didn't want to look weak to his brother.

"Dare." Tommy said. Dil smiled his evil little grin.

**Time skip…**

Tommy and Dil came out of the kitchen. Tommy was whping his mouth after chugging five cartons of cottage cheese. He looked like he was going to throw up.

"I was surprised…but he did it!" Dil said. Tommy sat back down and Kimi put her arms around Tommy's neck.

"If I ever see another carton of cottage cheese, I will scream and run out of the room." Tommy said. Dil laughed. "I will get you back!" Tommy told him. That shut Dil up. Dil may be a good thinker, but he got it from his brother. If Dil could think of Tommy chugging five cartons of cottage cheese…no thinking what Tommy could do. Only Lil was left now. And she got to bug her brother.

"Phil, truth or dare?" Lil said.

"Dare." Phil said.

"I dare you to kiss Suzie on the lips!" Lil said. Phil sat up bolt tight. Suzie backed up into Dil. The rest of the gang gasped. Phil gulped and stood up. He walked over and sat next to Suzie. They both looked at each other like the other person was poisonious. They got closer and closer together until they touched. It started out light, but became deeper. Phil grabbed Suzie by the waist and Suzie grabbed Phil around the neck. Once they came apart, the rest of the gang were staring at them.

"What?" Phil and Suzie asked.

"Whoa." Everyone said. The shocked teens were interrupted by Chuckie's phone.

"Hello?" Chuckie said.

"Chuckie, it's dad. It's getting late so I want you and Kimi to come home." Chaz said.

"But dad…" Chuckie started.

"Don't 'but dad' me. I want you and your sister home now." Chaz said.

"Fine. Bye." Chuckie said.

"Good bye." Chaz said. Chuckie hung up looking sullen.

"What was that about?" Lil asked.

"Kimi and I have to go home." Chuckie said.

"Dang. Well we have to go too. Mom doesn't like us out this late." Tommy said standing up. "Do you want me and Dil to walk you home Samantha?"

"No I'm fine." Samantha said.

"I have to go to." Harold said.

"Same here." Suzie said looking at her watch.

"Which means I'm going. I'm sleeping over at Suzie's house." Angelica said.

"Okay. Bye guys!" Phil yelled.

"Bye!" Lil said.

"See ya!" Everyone else yelled back. They all separated outside. Tommy and Dil got home and raced through the door, hoping they weren't in trouble. Stu and Didi were in the kitchen, eating.

"Hey boys." Didi said.

"How was Phil's house?" Stu asked.

"Fun." Tommy and Dil said.

"We're just going to go to bed." Tommy said. He and Dil made their way up the stairs. But before Tommy lost his chance he yelled,

"Dil has a girlfriend!!"

"WHAT!!" They heard Didi and Stu yell. Dil threw Tommy a evil glare. 'Told you I would get you back.' Tommy mouthed. Dil scowled and went into his room. Tommy chuckled and fallowed suit.


	8. Girlfriend trouble

Tommy sat down at one of the picnic tables the next day at lunch

Tommy sat down at one of the picnic tables the next day at lunch. His lunch was all but turkey between two buns and an orange. Chuckie came over and sat by him.

"Hey dude." Tommy said.

"Hey. Have you seen Angelica?" Chuckie asked.

"No. Why?" Tommy asked.

"I haven't seen her all day." Chuckie said.

"Don't worry. Knowing her she's at the mall looking for a pair of shoes to wear to the school assembly." Tommy said. Chuckie chuckled. They talked for awhile until they heard someone scream,

"FINSTER!!"

"Please, tell me someone was yelling at Kimi." Chuckie said. Tommy just pointed as Angelica came marching toward them.

"Uh oh." Chuckie whispered.

"What is this!!" Angelica said shoving a picture in Chuckie's face. Chuckie took the picture, looked at it and gasped.

"That's not me Angelica." Chuckie said.

"That is to you! That is you kissing Lucy!" Angelica roared. Tommy took the picture.

"It doesn't look like him cuz." Tommy said.

"Stay out of this Pickles!" Angelica yelled. Angelica took the picture from him and tore it up.

"Well open your ears Finster!! We are through!! And you can't make it up to me because I'm moving to Kanas!!" Angelica yelled.

"You're moving to Kanas?" Tommy asked.

"Shut it!!" Angelica roared. Tommy hid behind Chuckie.

"It's not me!" Chuckie yelled.

"Yes it is! Good bye Finster. For good!" Angelica yelled and stomped off. Chuckie turned back to his food. Tommy patted him on the back and said,

"There are other fish in the sea."

"Yea. But after that no girl will ever even look at me." Chuckie said.

"Don't worry. You've got me." Tommy said.

"Thanks dude." Chuckie said. When lunch was over they met Phil at his locker.

"Hey Phil." Chuckie and Tommy said.

"Hey. Really sorry Chuckie." Phil said.

"I'll be alright." Chuckie said. Lil and Kimi came running up to them. Lil put a hand on Chuckie's shoulder.

"I saw the picture. That wasn't you. I'm sorry." Lil said.

"Thanks." Chuckie said.

"Me too. I was afraid that someone was yelling for me. I was pretty scared." Kimi said. Tommy put an arm around her waist.

"If anyone ever hurt you…they would have me to deal with." Tommy said.

"Oh you." Kimi said. Tommy pulled her into a kiss. When they separated, Lil had a soft smile on her face.

"Now that's the kind of boyfriend I want." Lil said.

"But it has to be someone I approve." Phil said.

"When did you start to care who I date?" Lil asked.

"You're my little sister. I have to take care of you. I don't want you running around with some slut." Phil said.

"Oh Phil." Lil said and hugged him. "That's the sweetest thing you have ever said."

Kimi was smiling and Tommy's and Chuckie's mouths were open.

"Come on Lil. We have to get to music." Kimi said. "Love you." She said to Tommy.

"Love you too." Tommy said and kissed her on the cheek. Kimi and Lil ran off to class. Tommy and Chuckie turned to Phil.

"What was that?!" Chuckie asked.

"What?" Phil asked.

"We have never seen you act like that. To anyone! Not even your girlfriend!" Tommy said. Speaking of Phil's girlfriend, Suzie came walking up. Phil chuckled nervously and said,

"Guys, meet my girlfriend."

"Suzie is your girlfriend?!" Tommy asked.

"Yea." Suzie said.

"Whoa. Didn't see that coming." Chuckie said.

"Me and Phil have to go. We have to get to math." Suzie said.

"Oh yeah. Bye guys!" Phil said as they walked off.

"I have to go to science." Chuckie said. "Bye!"

"See ya!"

Tommy opened his locker, which was right next to Phil's, and started taking his books out.

"Hey Tommy." A voice said. Tommy whipped around and saw Amber facing him. She had a huge crush on him ever since middle school.

"Hey Amber." Tommy said. Amber walked over to him and closed his locker behind him. She pulled the books out of his hands and dropped them to the floor.

"Amber, what are you doing?" Tommy asked. She pressed her body against his, pushing him against the lockers. He had nowhere to run.

"You know I've loved you. Why haven't you loved me back? I am the prettiest girl in the school." Amber said. Her mouth was dangerously close to his.

"Amber I don't love you. I love Kimi. I've told you!" Tommy said.

"Dump her and come to me. You won't regret it." Amber said. She leaned forward to kiss him, as he was struggling to get away they heard a voice.

"Let him go!"

Amber whipped around to find Kimi standing there.

"Kimi!" Amber gasped. Tommy ran over to her and put an arm around her.

"How dare you try and kiss my boyfriend!" Kimi scowled.

"Ummm…I gotta go." Amber said and ran off.

"Thank you." Tommy said. Kimi put her arms around him and put her head on his chest.

"You'll never leave me, will you?" Kimi asked.

"Of course not." Tommy said as they walked to class.

**I know this is really short and I've been taking so long to update. I have a lot of stories that I'm just finishing up. The updates will be more constent now. Thanks to everyone who as r/r!!cyrstalshake**


	9. Notes, oatmeal, and little brothers

Kimi sat in choir just staring her evil glare at Amber

Kimi sat in choir just staring her evil glare at Amber. How dare she try and steal her boyfriend!! She would get her back. Maybe tell her boyfriend that she tried to kiss Tommy. Wait, she didn't have a boyfriend. All she wanted was Tommy. And all she wanted him for was…oh no. Kimi's eyes widen as she realized that all Amber really wanted for Tommy was a little thing that had a bed, a boy and a girl,…everybody knows where that is going. She had to tell someone. Someone to help her keep Amber away from Tommy. And she knew the perfect gang of people. Her long time friends. She wrote a note to Lil and threw it over to her.

**Lil's POV**

I couldn't believe it. Amber accually tried to kiss Tommy!! That's just wrong. He was dating Kimi and that was the end of the story. But Amber wouldn't give up. No way. She wouldn't give up until she got what she wanted. But then Lil's expression turned from mad to surprised. Knowing Amber…all she wanted from Tommy was…OH NO!! Lil threw a death glare at Amber when she looked over. Amber winced and looked away. She would help Kimi, Chuckie, Phil, Dil, Suzie, and heck maybe even Angelica will help. There was no way she was letting that…that….that SLUT…anywhere near Tommy. We all knew what she wanted. And there was no way she was going to get anywhere near Tommy and a bed. She wrote her own note and asked to go to the bathroom.

**Chuckie's POV**

I sat staring at the board. The next time were learning chemistry…remind me to take Tommy along. He was the expert on this kind of stuff. But then thinking of Tommy made him think about Angelica. That wasn't him! He had never even talked to Lucy in his life. He looked to his left at Lucy and she had a goofy smile on her face and she waved at him. He just turned back to the front and put his face in his hands. He lost his girlfriend over _her!?_ That's just not right. He needed to find someway to make it up to Angelica before she moved. And that was just in a week! But then Mark, sitting in front of him, tapped his desk and pointed to the door. Chuckie gasped. Lil was standing there waving for him to get out there. Chuckie nodded and raised his hand and Didi let him go. She may be Tommy's mother but she really was a good teacher. If he could pay attion. He shot out the door and Lil pulled him to the side.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Read this. I have to get back to class. I've already been gone five minutes." Lil said and raced down the hallway. Chuckie went to the bathroom to take up some time. He sat in the stall and opened Lil's note. He gasped at what it said.

_We all need to help Tommy out. You, me, Kimi, Phil, Suzie, Dil, Harold and heck maybe even Angelica. Oh, and Samantha. Here's the deal. You know how Tommy was the last of us to leave the lockers, right? Well, when he was getting books out of his locker…Amber corned him there. But Kimi got there just in time after going to get a drink of water. She said that Amber tried to kiss Tommy! How dare her! You need to write your own note and get it to Phil. Tell him he has to get it to Suzie and Suzie has to get it to Harold. Tommy will tell Dil when he gets home. _

_Lil_

Chuckie folded up the note and quickly wrote one of his own on toilet paper since, for some strange reason, he had brought his pencil along. He got up and walked toward the math room. He waved in the small window, trying to get Phil's attion. Phil saw him and asked to go to the bathroom. He stood up and almost ran toward the door. When he came out Chuckie pulled him aside.

"Read this note. I have to get back to class. Write your own after you read it then toss yours to Suzie. Tell her she has to get it to Harold. Harold doesn't have to get it to anybody. See ya." Chuckie said and ran off toward the science room.

**Phil's POV**

Phil wandered the halls to take up some time. He thought about opening the note in the halls but that would go against his rebelass nature. He walked back into class and sat down after giving Lou…oops…Mr. Pickles…the pass. He opened the note under his desk and was shocked at what it said. In Chuckie's horrible handwriting he read:

_Need to help Tommy. Amber almost kissed him at lockers. Kimi stopped her. Was getting a drink of water. Talk more a lunch._

_Chuckie_

And that was it. He didn't even bother to use full sentences! This must have been bad because that is so not like Chuckie. Well, it was bad. He was going to bring Amber to a saw mill…and put her through the log chopper. He wrote his note and passed it to Suzie. She was a student helper in his class room. He sat her sit up straight after reading it. She looked at him and all he did was nod.

**Lunch…**

Phil walked over to the lunch table, arm and arm with Suzie. Chuckie had his head in his hands and Lil was patting him on the back. Tommy and Kimi weren't there yet. He sat down next to Chuckie and asked,

"What's up?"

Lil looked up and said, "Angelica. She's already moved. She was going to ask Chuckie to keep there relation ship going but since she saw that photo…"

"Ouch." Phil said. He bent down to Chuckie's level and said,

"Don't worry. You can find somebody why better than Angelica. Remember what she used to do to us when we were babies and in middle school? Do you want to live with that all your life? Or find someone who won't kick you into the dumpster."

Chuckie looked up. At first Phil thought Chuckie was going to hit him because of the look on his face. But then the look became soft.

"Your right, Phil." Chuckie said.

"He's right?" Lil asked, shocked.

"He's right?" Suzie asked, looking at Chuckie like he went crazy.

"I'm right?" Phil asked. But then he smiled. "Of course I'm right."

"If Angelica will just end a relationship without hearing my side of the story…then what kind of girlfriend is she?" Chuckie said.

"Right." Phil said. All of the sudden, Suzie and Lil gasped. Phil and Chuckie looked up and were shocked at what they saw. Tommy and Kimi were walking toward them…but Kimi was soaked with oatmeal. She was crying like crazy. And Tommy was trying his best to wipe her off and soothe her at the same time. They sat down and Lil asked,

"What happened?"

Kimi just kept on sobbing. Tommy looked up. Everyone was shocked with what his face looked like. In his eyes was anger and guilt.

"Amber really didn't like that Kimi 'interupped' us. So when Kimi was walking out of the bathroom, Amber had rigged a trap. So when Kimi walked out…a huge bowl of oatmeal fell on her. I'm going to kill Amber." Tommy said. Then he went back to cleaning Kimi off. Lil and Suzie got some napkins and started to help. So did Phil and Chuckie. Tommy's rag was all dirty so he just wrapped Kimi in his arms and started whispering to her. He didn't care he was getting oatmeal all over himself.

"Hey, Lil." A voice chirped. The rugrats turned around to see a girl standing there. She was about Phil's height and had long brown hair that fell to the middle of her back. She was wareing a blue turtleneck and a long skirt. She had a bright smile on her face but it quickly faded when she saw Kimi.

"Oh my goodness Kimi! What happened?" She set her tray down and bent down close to her. One look at Kimi and the girl said,

"Amber."

Kimi nodded.

"Have you told anyone?" The girl asked. Kimi shook her head. The girl stood up and said,

"Well, I will."

Then she turned around and looked at the rest of the rugrats.

"I'm sorry. I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting the rest of you." The girl said. Lil stood up and said,

"This is my brother Phil, that's Kimi's brother Chuckie, that's Phil's girlfriend Suzie, and this is Kimi's boyfriend Tommy. Guys, this is Susan. She's in my choir class."

Tommy didn't even know the girl but the way she handled Kimi…he stood up and quickly shook her hand. So did Phil and Chuckie.

"Well, I have to go to the principals office to pick up something. I'll tell him what happened." Susan said. She picked up her lunch and skipped off.

**Tommy's POV**

Tommy parked his car in the driveway and smiled. Kimi was alright. Lil and Suzie were taking her out on a girl's night out. And Phil had even mentioned to Chuckie that Chuckie might have a chance with Susan. Ha. He walked to the door and tried the knob. It was open…which meant Dil was already home. He walked up the stairs and was about to go into his room when he heard sobbing coming from Dil's room. He opened the door and saw his brother sitting on the bed…his face wet with tears.


	10. Heart Attack

Tommy gasped and ran over to his little brother. He sat on the bed and wrapped his arms around him.

"Dil! What's wrong!?" Tommy exclaimed.

"Nothing…nothings wrong." He heard Dil sniffle.

"Well, there's something wrong if you're crying." Tommy said. Dil looked up into his brothers face and sighed. Then he mumermed something unintelgable.

"What?" Tommy asked.

"Samantha moved away. And she didn't even tell me she was." Dil said. Tommy's eyes widened. Dil and Samantha had been friends for a while now and Tommy and the rest of the gang thought they would hook up very soon. How wrong they were.

"Well...don't worry…you still have her phone number right?" Tommy asked him, patting his back.

"Yeah. And I've tried calling her and texting her but she won't reply…Tommy?" Dil looked up at his older brother.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Do you think she moved because of me?" Dil asked quietly.

"No. Nobody can just move because they don't like someone. And besides, I doubt her parents would move just because their daughter was having boyfriend problems." Tommy chuckled.

"I wasn't her boyfriend!" Dil protested.

"Yeah. But you were close weren't you? And if you can get close with her…I bet you can find someone just as good. I promise you that." Tommy assured him. Dil nodded and lifted his head as he heard the front door close.

"Odd. Mom and dad shouldn't be home yet…" Dil muttered and hopped down from the bed. He started going downstairs and Tommy followed. Their parents were standing at the door, with tear-strained faces.

"What's wrong!" Tommy demanded. Stu looked up at his boys and answered in a small voice,

"Your grandfather is in the hospital. Heart attack."

And Tommy and Dil just stood there, and cried.

**OKAY! I KNOW THIS IS SO SHORT! AND I REALLY WANTED IT TO BE LONGER…BUT MY BRAIN IS MAKING ME TO ALL THESE AWESOME CLIFFHANGERS! THOUGH THAT LAST ONE WASN'T REALLY A HAPPY CLIFFHANGER WAS IT? AND WHY AM I PUTTING ALL THIS IN CAPS? I REALLY DON'T KNOW! But anyway…I promise my next one will be longer! I hope….~Crystalshake**


End file.
